


Information on "Check Mate You Lose"

by VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight



Series: Hp Naga Fanfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Necromancers, Other, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the info on the creatures in "Check Mate You Lose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HALF-ANIMALS: All Elements are random it doesn't matter what mom and dad had. 

Merman/Mermaid: Top half-human bottom half-Fish ((they can be different types of fish example: mermaid clown-fish -warning their adorable at times and externally funny- ((their tails are 4 times larger/longer then there fishy counterpart))

Centaur Top half-human bottom half-horse ((again like fish tbut only thiese can be any breed of horse))

Satyr: Top Half-human Bottom half-Goat ((Any type of goat))

Naga: Top half-human bottom half-snake.((their tails are 4 times larger/longer then there snake counterpart)) ((any type of snake))

Harpy: Top Half-human Bottom Half-Bird. ((their wings are 3 times larger/longer then there bird counterpart))((any type of bird))

GOLEMS: A golem is no less this 7 feet tall and no larger then 100 feet tall, but size will not matter when your up against them.

Earth golem: Wizards/Witches that can harden their body by pulling rocks to them. Some spells and hexes can not hurt them.

Air Golem: Forms by pulling wind into a tornado around their human body.

Water Golem: Body becomes ice by creating ice on their skin tell they are covered in 3 inches of ice. The ice layer on the skin is known to be hard to cut.

Fire Golem: Wizards/Witches that can Heats by engulfing their bodies in flames

Light Golem: A light glow surrounds the human body blocking Most Hexes and spells that can harm light blue markings trail all over the body in swirls and circles.

Dark Golem: A Dark glow surrounds the human body blocking Most Hexes and spells that can harm Deep purple markings trail all over the body in Spikes and Triangles.

VAMPIRES: Neither type of these vampires sparkle your either thinking of a light fairy or a glass rock golem. ((which is a sub version of earth golem))

Half-breed: Can handle sun light better then their pure-blood relatives. They can stand it for a few hours ((2 to 3 hours)) then they start to get sick.

Pure-breed: best to keep these beauties far from sun light, and no they don't sparkle as shiny rock golems. These are original are vampires. Blood is their normal diet! They cant eat salads!i mean they could if they want to but whats the point? all they need is blood.

WERE-ANIMALS : Mostly as you see they trance-form into these animals by force or by will. Animagus are considered an cousin of Were-Animals.(( all were-animals are 5 to ten times larger then there animal counterpart))((example of this. A rat full grown can get to one foot in length so times it by five to to ten you got a 5 ft to ten foot rat on your hands. but relax its got a better mind unless your its enemy then run like hell))

Were-wolves: Okay so there's actually two kinds of werewolfs there's the Bitten kind that look like a wolf on to legs and are killed by silver. then there is born the born werewolfs Are actually Large Wolfs like these guys don't go under 6 foot tall. they cant be killed by silver if you want to kill them you have to do it while their transforming which means SHOOT FAST.  
There is different types of Were-beast you got Were-dragons, Were-cats, even Were-rats, ect ect. the only thing besides the animals is. If they have been born into it, or was bitten. Bitten equals turning half/half. Born equals turning Fully and turning back. Born kids have less control then their parents. As they get older it gets easier to control. Born Were-Animals tend to live 100,000 times longer then normal witches and wizards. While bitten tend to live 100 times longer if in a healthy state before hand. both can die by the AK ((not a lot of things are able to live through that. ))Both age slowly.

DEMONS : Hellion born to cause chaos they deem fit ;P ((thies guys are two times normal human hieght which is roughly 5'6" in this case so there in 10' and higher))

Arch-demon: Also know as fallen angels. These beautiful men and woman are sent from hell to help the world not be so perfect. That actually makes the world a beautiful place to live in. Known for having the pitch black raven wings. Most a pale white skin.( normally tall as demons)

Succubus/Incubus: True to their name these sexy creatures feed off sexual contact. They can turn heads if they feel like it.(smaller then demonas and arch demons taller then humans.)

Dark Elf: Normally you would think uncivilized assholes when you hear dark elf but that's just not true. Dark Elves take it a pond them selves to be the most civilized creature in any room. Many are loyal and can take no for an answer. They tend to be playful when they want to be. They never think of someone lower then themselves. Unless that person is lower then them then they still show respect, but when angered pray they don't find you.taller then humans smaller then demons and arch demons

Pixies These little pranksters don't mean any harm. If they hurt you they normally send a gift with a sorry note. All they want to do is have fun and live life to the fullest! Give them anything and they will do as ask. Want to get revenge on some bully, a few different chocolates should do the trick. Also warning if you are at the butt of someones revenge or have some how angered them ((god forbid you do)) there wont be a sorry gift. smaller then the norml humans

ANGELS

Arch-Angel: the high and mighty that will never fall. these folks believe in controlling all movements of there lower classes not caring if someone dies while under their watch "for the greater good" or "it was their time" they never lift a finger to help others.talls as demons if not taller

Angel: Kind gentle souls known to help even after and arch-angel told them no. They love seeing others smile and be happy. Caring for anyone with out judgement. They let someones personality do the talking. It's probably why the demons prefer to talk to them instead of an arch-angle or a Light Elf. shorter then arch angles taller then humans

Light elf: A noble class that sneers down at any one less then perfect. This Creature is known to be beautiful on the outside, but ugly personality and inside. Giving respect to only those they deem worthy.same as angels

Fairies cousins to pixies. Fairies are more like Light Elves, only these guys only get up to 3 feet tall and have wings. If they bother waving their magic to do anything, like a prank. They wont say sorry for it.

DEAD

Necromancer: One must give up their beating heart and their soul to be a necromancer. There is no good or evil. It's up to the creature own wishes and wants, They have to do the ritual to become this soulless creature.

Zombie: Your not dumb, you can function like any other human. Only you don't have a heartbeat, and you live on uncooked meats. But hey you can change your skin color if you want to, and your eyes, and your hair! Sadly you cant make a duck face like Tonks, but that's okay you don't smell bad either......as long as you shower daily, like you living human counterpart.

Skeleton: Your made of bones the only way your going down is in a fire. You have a brain no one can see it, like they cant see your eyes. Be VERY careful of fireplaces.

Dementors: Are dark cloak killers getting the Dementors kiss is horrible way to go. bigger then humans but smaller then demans

Banshee: Sing love Sing. Normally when you think of banshee your thinking of a screaming witch. It actually depends are you friend or foe. Foes hear her/his blood curling screeches. While a friend might get her or his beautiful singing more opera style or a lullaby style.

Sirens: normally attracted to watery places they can fol others to believe there Banshees in order to protect themselfs and can breath under water. they also are able to take to the sky with small bird like wings on there back that can be any color.

Grim Reaper: death is not one man its a bunch of creautes that walk souls over to the other side. Dark cloaks and scythes. Many don't hear this, but they can take off their cloak and look like an every day human! It's how they normally stalks the stubborn ones, or ones that piss them off personally.


	2. Creature Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Class get comfy you have a lot to study/read but its not enough to put you to sleep.

**_ MATEING _ **

For some witches and wizards you can not mate in creature form.

Example. Naga A is Heartbound mates to Dark Elf A. Now because both of them are Heartbound mates/ Scalemates/ Soulmates etc. They are compatible!

All Magical blooded witches and Wizards Have a ‘human’ form its called a Glamour because your really pulling you true form into hiding. And your able to be pregnant in this form as the other form.

Lets go back to Naga A and Dark Elf A. Now Naga A is in human form and mates with Dark elf A.

Lets say they get pregnant with Dark elf B. Naga A will not be able to switch to its true form or use its Naga Magic. It’s a thing the body dose to protect the child growing. So For 9 LOOOONG months Naga A is stuck in Glamour form. Then pops out Dark elf B. Naga A and Dark Elf A want more children so they do it again. This time Naga A is shoved into its Naga Form. This is cause in 3 months after getting pregnant they will lay and egg. After that they would watch over they egg, till Naga B feels its ready to leave the egg. Keeping it warm and still watching over Dark Elf B. How ever till the egg hatches Naga A is stuck in Naga form. Like with the Glamour Stuck when pregnant with Dark Elf B. It’s a protection thing in the body an instinct that controls if you will.

 

Moving on to if the creatures are the same breed, let’s use nagas again. Naga Z and Y are mates. Naga Z will be our submissive as Naga Y is dominating. Because it’s not the gender that matters it’s if you are sub or dom. Subs of both genders take the role as mother and dominates of both genders take the role as father.

Here is where it gets weird. When ever a naga is seeing out of the home they were skirts that have their family crest on them. Its to cover up the goods. See a Sub will have a hole where her/he can take their mates material. ((bare with the birds and bees talk I’m concerning the best I can without trying to censor too much that it leaves you confused.)) Sub males still have members. Both Dominate genders have retractable groins.  Sub males do to sub females only have the egg laying parts. If you ever rubbed to Action figures/toys together saying their making love yeah that’s close enough. There is no back entrance both nagas would grind against each other front to front. It’s more romantic anyway to be able to see your subs face!

Anyway back to Naga Z and Y. Y and Z mate and Z gets pregnant. Now Z maybe trapped in Naga form but Y is not. Z can have up to six eggs. That’s Sextuplets ((if they all hatch on the same day))

 Now were going to say Naga Z is still caring Naga X Naga Z can Mate with Naga Y again after a month. Its actually recommended by Naga Doctors that they at least once after a Month so Father can feel closer to the egg. Naga Z can get pregnant again. ((this is what happen with Harry and Draco)) So now Naga Z is carring Naga X and W. Egg W will form on the other side of Egg X cause Egg X was here first so it will need to be able to moved with out disturbing its brother/sister. Two more months  roll by Egg X is laid Egg W still has a month to go lets say when Naga Z lays Egg W that Egg X Hatches. So now both eggs have been safly layed and the family is going to be alright.

Mermaids are like Nagas only their eggs have to stay in water. Mermaids can only have up to 10 eggs at a time. Not normally will all of them live. There is always a chance though. Harpies make a nest and lay eggs. Harpies can only lay up to 3 eggs at a time. But like Nagas the Harpy and Mermaid are traped in creature form till the young hatch or dies.

Vampires they are known to be dead all round and not able to give birth. Every three months is a Red Moon This Red Moon is the perfect time for a Vampire. Vampire A and Vampire be try and sucees to get Vampire B pregnant. ((YAY!) Vampire B Now has to be deeper into darker areas of the home no windows with heavy curtains no lamps or flames or any type of light. Vampire be will carry the child tell about six red moons later. Once the child is born it is human. Vampire B can not change their child tell it is Six years. Tell then the human can come and go as it please but Vampire B is traped in the Darkness tell it can transfer the birth poison that will change its child safely. Birth poison dose not hurt the child it changes them quickly. If Vampire B goes up in the moon light or any light the poison is ruined. There for it will hurt when the child is bitten at six.

If the Vampire A was mates to another non vampire creature. The paragraph above would be if the Vampire is the sub. The Child would be a half-breed plus what ever mom is.

Were-Creatures; Let us use Ronnie’s family for this. Were-Rat A and Were-Fox A can mate in Were-animal for cause they are pureblooded if they were Half-blood they would have to do it in human form. Were rat A gets pregnant for 9 months but right after birth can get pregnant again. ((no cool down time needed XD)) lets say for the sake of this one that’s what happens. Were-rat gives birth again but this one is 3 months early and weak. Theirs two roads this baby can go on it can give up and die or it can fight for life. All its parents can do is feed it care for it do anything it needs. Physically but that’s it the baby has to fight the problem its self. In this cause that baby is a survivor. Normally we or they wouldn’t know what they are tell they hit Of age ((13 ill have a different chapter on that)) but a parental Potion can tell you what they are in this case Child A is a Were-Fox and Child B is a were-rat. There has and will be times that Say Child C is a Were-Dog. That’s right not even like the parents. However one parent is a were-fox. Foxes are from the Canine Family. The other parent is a Were-Rat. That’s the rodent family. So any child they have can be a part of either Canine or Rodent family. Pureblood Were-Creatures can have litters going from one to eight at a time.

Were-creatures with Non-Were-Creature pairs mate the same as humans. Unless they have some animal kink, but I’m not going to judge.

Skeletons though can procreate in Glamour form. They also could snap off the smallest rib bone turn it to ash and lay it in a bowl then their mate if also a skeleton turns their bone into ash and lays it on top. They leave it in a dark room for a few months they can’t open the door or risk losing the chance so they make noise out side if they hear a cry for them. Then they can go in if not they continue to wait.

Now if a skeletons Mate is a different breed. Say a Demon for this one. The skeleton Can lay the small bone into a bowl of its mates blood and leave it in the dark. It will still have the same effect and waiting process.

Grim reaper can only mate when the stars are red every 200 million years. They have to do the same as skeletons.

 

Welp! That’s all for this time. Class dismissed, see you next time. Our subject will be “13 year old inheritance”. If you have any questions leave a comment with that question. NO QUESTION IS A STUPID QUESTION!


	3. 13th birthday/ Magical inherence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back class today’s subject is: 13th birthday/ Magical inherence.
> 
> ((P.s I’m writing these chapters like I’m talking to you in person. So if it seems weird that’s why))

 

First off there is two forms of this. We’re going to use Harry and Draco for this section.

Draco who was born and raised by his parents knows about his Naga for and can take his Glamour off. The 13th birthday only has to do half the work for him. Like activating his wants for his mates, and letting his mates know he is old enough they could mate. ((Not a wise choice but when does that stop anyone?)) It also allows him to be able to sense his mates and clears up anything else.

Now before we go to Harry’s side. Just because you want your mate dose not mean your head over heels yet. Hell that could take years. This just stops yourself from rejecting your mate you will feel consequences that we will go into later.

Now in Harry’s side he was not raised by his true parents has never change once since Dumbledore forced him into his Glamour form. His thirteenth birthday will hurt sadly.

Yes you can force a child into glamour form, and that child’s body will freak out and stay in that form till it feels safe again or its thirteenth birthday. Upon a child who hasn’t been with it’s family (whatever the reason it may be)) and has been forced to be in its other form for how ever many years ((for Harry 13ish)) their body will force all Glamour’s off it will be painful but quick. They however are stuck in this form for a week after the change. Then they can use glamour again.

Consequences:

Consequences for rejecting in any couple are painful. It starts with a head ach and gets worse for wear each and ever day if its not solved by  four months in they will be stuck to beds with an illness in if the couple still reject after 14 years they die. It dose not matter the breed, which is why families let go of family wars for the sake of a generation’s health.

All around this short examples are what happens despite the breed in question.

So that’s it for this one! Class demised; remember if you have questions don’t fear to ask. No question is a dumb question!

Next should be over spells both canon and non-canon ((the ones i will be using that were or were not in the books/movies))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small friendly reminder i dont own Harry potter. not the books and not the movies. A lot of things would be different if i did. please support J.K.Rowling the real Author who brought us this wonderful world to play in :D


	4. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiese are spells you may or may not see in the story.

CANON AND NONE CANON SPELLS

 

Canon (that I know of)

 

Accio!- followed by the name of the object will bring it to you.   
Aquamenti!-shoots out water from the tip of your wand   
Alohomora!- unlocks doors   
Confundus!- temporarily confuses the victum   
Expelliarmus!- Disarms the victum; causes opponents wand to shoot up into the air.   
Imperturbable!- turns an object into a privacy barriar   
Impervius!- used on an object to repel another ie: casted on an object to repel water   
Lumos!- Lights up the tip of your wand   
Nox!- opposite of Lumos!   
Obliviate!: Wipes a person's memory to a certain point   
Protego!: Sheild charm, deflects minor spells   
Reparo!: Repairs an item   
Silencio!: Silences the person/animal that you cast on   
Sonorus!: Makes one's voice louder   
Tergeo!: Cleans dirt, blood, or anything else off of one's body/clothing.   
Rictusempra!- Tickles the opponent...   
Wingardium Leviosa: Levitates an object NOT people   
Anapneo!: Saves a person from choking.   
Aparecium!: Forces invisible ink to become visible   
Coloportus: seals a door together with a lousd squish   
Rennervate!: used to revive someone who has been Stunned   
Episky!: heals an injured person   
Evansco!: causes an object to disappear   
Ferula!: heals a break or a sprain   
Finite Incantatem!: stops all spells   
Incendio!: Creates fire   
Langlock!: glues toung to the roof of the mouth, rendering the peson upable to speak   
Lebracorpus!: undoes Leviecorpus   
Levicoupus!: lifts a person and turns him/her upside down   
Portus!: casted on an object to create a Portkey   
Serpensortia!: shoots a snake out of you wand   
Stupefy: stuns your opponent   
Incarcerous: Places ropes around a person's arms and legs, temporarily securing the prisoner.   
Locomotor Mortis!: locks a person's legs together   
Reducto!: reduces items to a fraction of their original size   
Sectumsempra!: used to cover opponent in deep cuts   
Protego Totalum: sheild charm that is used on a large area of land. ie: a campsite   
Protego Horibilus: stronger sheild charm, blocks most of all curses/hexes/jinxes

 

Non Canon Spells

 

Dico tempore: Tell time

Liquescimus: Melts things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K.Rowling owns harry potter and its books/movies!


	5. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason the story is gone

Hi VOD here. I decided to take Check Mate down and redo the whole thing not to worry it will have the same story line only better. I'm going to go through it and hopefully by

_**March 1st** _

have it back up. I'm sorry. I failed a lot of readers as a writer, but not to worry I will fix its loopholes its grammar errors and its spelling. see you all soon.

Much love

VoiceOfDeath


	6. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, class! Today we are getting the birthdates of our characters. If they have –X- this by them it means they are no longer alive Vampires/zombies don’t get this unless they are officially dead and not the undead :D. There would be a lot of underlining so if you want to know if its canon or not google. this is only birthdays and months going into years would make my head spin.

**January**

1st: Albus Dumbledore

9th: Severus Snape

21st: Viktor Krum

25th: Theodore Nott Sr. and Theodore Nott Jr

30th: Lily Snape ((Lily Evens/Potter)) -X-

 

**February**

6th: Author Weasley

9th: Luna Nott  -X-

13th:  Luna Lovegood

14th: Narcissa Black

28th: Dean Thomas

 

**March**

1st: Ronnie Nott ((Ronald Weasley))

10th:  Remus Lupin

27th:  James Potter

 

**April**

1st:Pollux and Castor Lestrange ((Fred and George Weasley))

5th: Lucius Malfoy

20th: Ruby Zabini

 

**May**

3rd: Helga Hufflepuff

10th: Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange

31st: Fenrir Greyback

 

**June**

5th: Draco Malfoy

21st: Gregory Goyle

23: Dudley Dursley

28th: Vincent Crabbe

 

**July**

4th: Godric Gryffindor

10th: Victor Zabini  -X-

30th: Noah Lestrange (Neville Longbottom))

31st: Harrison Potter ((Harry Potter))

 

**August**

2nd: Regulus Black

10th: Peter Pettigrew

11th: Ginny Weasley

22nd: Percy Weasley

 

**September**

8th: Rowena Ravenclaw

1st:  Pansy Parkinson

19th: Athena Zabini ((Hermione Granger)) and Blaise Zabini

20th: Cedric Diggory

 

**October**

2nd: Seamus Finnigan

4th: Minerva McGonagall

17th: Filius Flitwick

30th: Molly Weasley

31st: Bellatrix Lestrange

 

**November**

3rd: Sirius Black

15th: Vermon Dursley

29th: Bill Weasley

 

** December **

3rd:  Petunia Dursley

12th: Charlie Weasley

14th: Salazar Slytherin

19th: Gilderoy LockHeart

31st: Tom Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class dismissed see you next time!


	7. twins and their mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not all twins are ther own mates.

there is a 50/50 shot of twins being mates. if they are mates then thay have a third mate. balances out the group in some way and helpsthem cope with fears oranxiety they wont tell their twins. best example Pollux/Draco/Castor

twins can have thier own mates and not be mates. best example of this is Rodolphus/Bellatrix and Rabastan/Athena


	8. Temporary Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously temporary hiatus please read blow this will disappear when i get chapter 17 done.

So it us come to my attention that I still have a lot of loopholes and things. But also that I want to change a lot. So starting today i'm going back over and "rereading" more of relistening on a free app my past chapters and re-editing it. i'm sorry my beautiful readers but you might wanna reread as I go. This might take a while and since I only work at night now I have all day to work on it. This means I can revamp it to how I like with the extra time on my hands. Warning I will edit the chapters so it won't be adding on to it will continuously say 17 while I revamp chapters if you get notifications to it. I want everyone to be able to enjoy my work. It will still be un-betaed because I don't want a beta. nothing against betas but I don't like people telling me what I should take out or leave in or add to me it doesn't feel like my work anymore by this.kudos to those who have betas or are betas. Nothing against you. Love you all the same. 

-VOD

update 07/12/2017

I have cut chapters down greatly and are happy with how i have the plot. so i say were off hatius! WOOT


End file.
